waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Bree
{{CrossroadBox |image=image.png/jpg/gif |truename=Delma Satyrane |faeage=Somewhere between 600 and 800. Time is weird on the islands. |tale=Innocence |motif=Lotus Eater |tribe=Findias technically. |realname=Bree Munster |ethnicity=White as hell. |age=25 |birthday =March 3rd |zodiac = Picese |height=5'4" |weight=127 |nationality='Murcan |occupation=I used to be a rocket scientist and an astronaut, but I haven't done that stuff in a while. |name = Bree |player = Danny |aliases = Alpha Tango |eyes = Bright Blue |hair = Bright orange |birthplace = Tallahassee Florida |hometown = Tallahassee Florida :|marital = Nope. |relatives = None that you would know. |powers = I like to hid people. And like, sommon a bunch of chipmunks to maul people. |abilities = I'm literally a rocket scientist. Also, I know how to use a knife, so don't fuck with me. |equipment = A knife. |footnotes = All of this is readily avalible to anyone who's curious. 'Appearance' Bree is about five feet and 4 inches tall. Her hair is bright orange and sits at around ankle length. Every hair on her head has many more tiny hairs growing out the sides (kind of like a fern), making her hair a huge tangled mess where a tiny rat makes his home. She is usually wearing sweatpants, over sized t-shirts and sunglasses to cover the bags that form under a persons eyes after hundreds of years of not giving a fuck. She's got a pretty face with bright blue eyes, the color of tropical seas, and freckles dotting across her nose and dispersing out onto her cheeks, but it's hard to notice behind the mess of hair and sheepish nature. : 'Background' 'Fae' I was born on an island of the coast of Tir Na Nog, where everyone was happy and had been for thousands of years. We'd just lay around and eat berries, not a care in the world. We'd get some travelers sometimes, but they didn't usually leave, not until the god fae rolled in and ruined everything. They wanted our lands, our people, they'd make slaves out of us and would punish us for being the way we are... or would punish them I guess. I got a noble name out of the whole thing. Yeah, there was a rebelion, and if there's one thing we're good at when we want to be, it's crazy guerrilla tactics bullshit. It my dad and me were some of the last ones opposing, so some noble spared us and gave us the name Satyrane. Then they wanted to kill Berkswell and I left and found Bree 'Mortal' I was born in Florida. Florida sucks. North Florida espesially, but that's whatever. I grew up a watching Sci-Fi movies with my dad, which got me really into space and science and shit, so I worked really hard on that for most of my life. I eventually met some really awesome people that just so happened to be good friends with the head at a independent space launching program thing, so one thing lead to another and I was in space and having the time of my life. There was a point though, where work got... stressful. Everything was stressful back then, but then I made a deal, and here I am. 'Fatebound' Now I've been fatebound for something like 3 years. It was all going pretty well until I realised that something was wrong with me. As I started to get used being considered a fae moble, I kind of realized I had abandoned my dad after he had worked so hard to get a better life for me. I left the space program a day before I was supposed to go into space. Thing had changed and there were parts of me that just didn't make sense anymore, so I got rid of them and now I feel even worse. But whatever, that's life. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor:I can't. * Love:Love is what drives life. If people would just learn that everyone deserves love and respect, we wouldn't have that shitty war. * Beauty:The world is so beautiful. Like, take a look at a piece of paper. That used to be a tree, but was pressed into paper with metal from the ground and chemicals and shit and made into a flat white surface thing. How cool is that. Unseelie * Power:Can be productive I guess, but pit tends to be a pretty selfish mindset. * Passion:I understand passion, but don't really feel it. Lotus Eaters, what're ya gonna do? * Change:I don't like change. Not in myself anyway, other people need to change. 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action'